


A friend in need

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: An AU scenario where Marie replaces Yusuke; having heard of Shiho's slow recovery, Marie offers Shiho, alongside Ann to help with picking up some clothes. Ann suspects an ulterior motive, but Marie's answer leaves her rather surprised.
Relationships: Marie & Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho & Marie, Suzui Shiho & Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 6





	A friend in need

_**July 23, 2016** _

_**Time: 9:45 AM** _

At the Underground Mall in Shibuya, Ann Takamaki, Shiho Suzui and Mariko Kusumi have come to do shopping, at Marie's request.

"Hey Model, Volley. I need new clothes, and I was hoping to get your opinions."

Ann found this suspicious from the start, mostly because she knows Marie has good fashion sense. Her opinion hardly matters to her. Even more so when she asked Shiho to come. Her best friend, still bound to a wheelchair in recovery from her failed suicide attempt, at trying to forget her innocence being taken from her.

Marie volunteered to guide Shiho around. Ann didn't say anything, and only watched, silently as Marie took Shiho to some of the stores.

"So, I'm looking for a good pair of shorts. Gonna do a music show next week at one of the clubs I go to." Marie explains.

"..." Shiho's eyes peer up, and she looks around "Club...hmm..." Marie lets go of the push handle and lets Shiho wheel herself around.

Ann frowned at this "Marie, what are you-" Ann's words came to a halt when Marie put a finger on her lips. Marie glanced at her, to keep quiet.

"Watch." Marie said, and motions for Ann to look at Shiho.

Shiho is checking out all the shorts in display. Her previously despondent look and downtrodden posture changed. She's sitting far straighter, and her eyes are focused. From the darkness of her sorrows, a small light is forming. A little gleam of hope.

"...How about...this one?" Shiho said, showing it.

"Bit too short." Marie said, "Also the stripes don't do it for me."

"Hmm...I see." Shiho puts it back and wheels herself around another set "...Oh, this one!" she takes it out and shows it to Marie.

Marie's lips shift to a grin. "Oh, I like that one. Let me try it out." she walks over to Shiho, and Shiho hands it over to her. A quick change in the changing room, and Marie poses the shorts for Ann and Shiho.

Shiho squeals in delight. "That looks good on you Marie-san!"

"...Yeah." Ann glances at Shiho, then at Marie. "It does."

Marie chuckles, and nods. "Thank you~ I'll take it then."

"Yay!" Shiho giggles, and Ann is just dumbfounded as Marie pushes her to the cash register to pay.

It was the same routine with shoes, jacket, a hat, and tank top. At every store stop, Marie would let Shiho pick the clothes, Ann would watch, seeing Shiho so not...depressed, if she could summarize it. Overall, a full outfit set was bought, and Marie couldn't be happier.

"Yep, Saturday at the Club is gonna rock." Marie says, quite pleased as the three take a break at one of the many tables. "So, anyone hungry?"

Shiho raises her hand "I am. But...I need to use the bathroom first, please excuse me." Shiho wheels herself out, leaving Ann with Marie.

Finally, alone, Ann can finally ask what's been on her mind. "You never needed clothes, did you?"

Marie chuckles, and nods. "You got me Model. This was for her."

"...Why?" Ann frowns "I-I don't get it...at least, I don't think I get it. I saw Shiho be happy. You snapped her out of it."

"For today, and maybe a few days." Marie leans back on her chair, arms spread on the armrest. "You ever thought, what goes in her mind, when she's alone?"

Ann bit her lip and shook her head "No...and I'm not sure I want to."

Marie nods. "Yeah...and neither does she. I'm no therapist, I'm no doctor Model...but I am a friend. And Volley can't stay locked up in her room, chained to her thoughts right now. Cause those thoughts right now, and for a long while? they're poison to her. You told me of the nights she can't sleep, and how she gets hallucinations of him."

Ann didn't need to know who Marie referred to. She knew; her disdain and hatred for the man never left her...but it no longer holds her captive either. He's in prison, rotting as he should. "Sometimes..." Ann winced "She screams...her parents can't even calm her down."

Marie nods, looking down, angrily, downcast. "And that might be her entire life. She'll recover her body, but her soul and mind...that will take a lifetime. Therapies, sessions, but sometimes that's not enough. She might be able to kill the sorrow, the misery...but there won't be anything left to feel then. Anger, self-loathing can easily nest in. Hence, she needs happiness from those around her."

Marie takes off her hat and puts it on the table. "Her friends, her family, and anyone that can understand." Marie said "...I don't understand that pain, but I know for a fact, that she's hurting bad. And it hurts to know that she'll never be the same. You told me much about who she was before."

Ann nodded, arm resting on her chin, looking remorseful. "Yeah...Firehand Shiho. One swipe and that ball would cremate anyone that touched it. She was so good...the best. And that bastard took that from her."

"...Yeah, he did. That flame is cinders...but even cinder can be rekindled." Marie said "And it might not be the same flame...but that's not what matters. It’s her getting back up again that does."

"So, for today...she can smile." Marie said "Sure, she'll be sad again, but she'll have something to hold on to. Today. The memories of today will remind her to not stay down."

"She'll still scream, she'll still cry." Ann shook, angrily, tears welling up. Marie nodded to her. "So why...why would you...?"

Marie only smiles "It breaks your heart, doesn't it Model? that her sadness reminds you of feeling useless. And you ask yourself 'What's the point of trying now, if they're going be sad anyways, will they be happy later?'" Marie says, "And that's the point Model."

"That's the point of all of this. So, by the end of that dark tunnel, that heart put back together, that rekindled flame...Volley, right now will be angry, sad, hateful to herself...but when it’s all over?"

Marie smiles "She'll be happy later. Both of you will be."

At that moment, Ann felt like a dam open, and let loose tears she had no idea she was even holding, sobbing quietly to herself. Marie handed her a handkerchief, and Ann took it. It took Ann a few minutes to feel better. Her eyes a bit puffy, her cheeks red, but surprisingly, she felt better. At least, for now.

"...Thank you, Marie." Ann spoke softly, her expression, a mix of joy and worry, but for the right reasons. "...Let's...make Shiho smile today, ok?"

Marie grins "You got it~" she notices Shiho coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry for the wait. We ready?" Shiho asks.

Ann nods, smiling, and sniffs a little. "Yeah, we are Shiho. Say...wanna go to a movie, after lunch? There's this great comedy playing right now."

"Oh!" Shiho gasped "I'd love to!"

Marie said nothing, merely nodding. As Ann pushes Shiho and they walk out of the mall, Marie and Ann share a glance of understanding. Today...today Shiho will smile, so she can face her sorrow, tomorrow.

...

….

_Marie, Ann and Shiho spent a long time together..._


End file.
